


Night out

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extended Scene, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, moustead - Freeform, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Continues where episode 313 ends.





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As always and forever, irenesides has my gratitude! <3  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, written for "de_bingo"’s prompt _No need to hurry_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for Chicago PD‘s episode 313, canon-divergent  
>  **Disclaimer:** The guys are each other‘s and Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

Bryn watches Ruzek leave, before she turns to Mouse. Who isn’t even paying attention to her because Jay is whispering in his ear.

"You told me he’s *nice*!" she reminds them, approaching their niche. "He just left, not even looking at me."

"Seriously?" Jay glances over to the table that was occupied by his friend from work just a minute ago. "Sorry, we actually raised him better." He gives her an apologetic smile.

"Let me buy you a beer." Mouse gives a sign to the mustached bartender.

Bryn is Mouse and Jay’s neighbor. Well, Mouse’s, to be precise, but Jay spends so much time in their crappy apartment house that he as well lives there.

She actually was interested in Mouse at first, but after realizing that Mouse’s into this very good looking CPD detective, she didn’t push it and went for a friendship instead.

Mouse isn’t exactly rebound material anyway and she has been in a toxic relationship pretty much one year ago. Now, she’s celebrating the anniversary of freedom with her friends. And because she wants to start looking at people with interest again. That friend of Mouse and Jay’s looked good *and* was a good guy. Or that’s what Jay and Mouse told her at least.

Yet, said friend just left, barely looking at her (or even in her general direction). Maybe she should create business cards to give away each time she meets someone new: _Hi, my name’s Bryn and I’m interested in good conversations only. No kissing, no sex._ Maybe that would be helpful. She has to grin at that thought. 

"He’s not that great, you know?" The bartender’s voice interrupts Bryn’s trail of thoughts as he brings them their drinks. "The guy that just left," he adds, seeing her quizzical look. "And isn’t a great sense of humor much more important, anyway? So I heard at least..." He takes a bow and she grins.

"Thank you." She salutes him with her bottle before drinking.

"Thanks, Otis," Jay says, amused. "This is Otis, by the way." He turns towards Bryn. "Firefighter, and part-time bar owner and philosopher. Or so it seems. Otis, this is Bryn."

"Hi Bryn. I hope you like it here." Otis smiles and she smiles back with a nod. "I do own one-third of _Molly’s._ "

"Which part is yours, then?" Bryn wants to know.

"The best part, of course," Otis says, before someone calls for him.

Bryn clicks her beer bottle against Jay’s and Mouse’s.

"Let’s call it a night after this one, okay?" She takes another sip from her beer.

***

[R U awake?]

Kevin Atwater reads Ruzek’s text and snorts.

[Y?] he texts back and immediately gets an answer.

[Open the door] Kevin hears a soft knock at the door, as he reads the message.

When he opens it, there’s his partner standing at his threshold, looking at him like a kicked puppy.

"Hi," Adam says. "I didn’t want to wake Vinessa."

"She’s sound asleep," Kevin tells him, stepping aside to let Adam in. "Is something wrong?"

His hands stuffed into his pockets, he watches Ruzek take off his jacket and together they go to the living room.

"Mouse introduced me to a friend at _Molly’s_..." Adam says and Kevin blinks.

"Wait, Mouse has friends?" he asks, confused. "Other than us and the Halsteads, I mean?" He isn’t even making fun of Mouse, he’s genuinely surprised.

"That’s what he said, at least." Adam shrugs. "Besides that she’s licking her wounds, too."

"Are you licking your wounds?" Kevin asks, worried. "Why didn’t you say anything? Can I...?"

"I’m okay." Adam interrupts him with a small smile. "I would have told you if I weren’t."

Kevin nods. "Good." He nods again. "So how was she? That friend of Mouse? A nerd? Or another Ranger?"

Adam shrugs again. "I have no idea. I actually walked out on her after a minute."

"That’s rude, man," Kevin says, but it doesn’t sound like he means it. "What did Mouse say to that?"

Adam sits down next to the basket, full of neatly folded clothes. "I’m not even sure he noticed."

"So, Halstead was there, too..." Kevin states and Adam smirks, making him smirk, too. "But, are you telling me that instead of flirting with a girl, you decided to come here and help me with my laundry?" Kevin picks up one of Vinessa’s unicorn t-shirts and folds it.

"Why not? Maybe I’m not interested in pointless flirting." Adam has no idea where that comes from, but he instantly knows that it’s true.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at that. "Do you have a fever?" He jokingly feels Adam’s forehead.

"Besides, I’m already interested in someone," Adam says seriously, looking into Kevin’s eyes. "I just hope it’s not the wrong Atwater," he adds, a small smile on his lips.

"It’s not." Kevin shoves the basket aside and sits down.

"Thank God!" Adam whispers and when their lips meet, it feels like something that’s long overdue. He grabs Kevin’s CPD t-shirt, holding him in place when Kevin deepens the kiss.

They both curse when they have to break the kiss. "Voight’s gonna kill us..." Kevin whispers, out of breath, but doesn’t move away from Adam.

"I know." Adam’s lips are almost brushing Kevin’s as he speaks. "But on the other hand, he may just be more bark than bite... I mean, he let me be with Burgess..."

"You and Burgess weren’t working together," Kevin reminds him, still sitting way too close.

"Maybe not as partners, but we were working together more often than not," Adam points out, stroking Kevin’s cheek with his thumb. "Besides, he doesn’t seem to care about whatever there is that’s going on between Halstead and Mouse."

"Who also aren’t working in the field together," Kevin throws in and Adam sighs.

"Kev, I’m trying to make this work," he says, half frustrated, half amused. "Cut me some slack here."

"And I’m trying to be the voice of reason here." Kevin’s fingers caress Adam’s neck lightly, while he explains. "So you can’t say we didn’t talk about everything before it all blows up in our faces and gets us both fired."

"Not fired. Transferred to different stations, maybe..." Adam says quickly. "Wait, does that mean, you’re in?"

"Never in my life have I ever started anything in such an unromantic way." Kevin shakes his head in faked disappointment at himself. "But yeah, I am."

"So, you want romance? I’d never took you for the romance kind of guy, but I like it." Adam beams at him, before he kisses Kevin again, deep and slow.

Kevin pulls him closer, and they both would end up sprawled out on the couch if it wasn’t for the laundry.

"Now that we cleared that, we need a few rules," Kevin whispers against Adam’s lips.

"Who’s unromantic now?" Adam mocks. "But okay. Like, no kissing at work?"

Kevin nods, then sighs, and takes a deep breath. "I don’t want Vinessa to know yet."

Adam furrows his brows. "It’s not because we’re both guys, right?"

"God, no!" Kevin shakes his head immediately. "But imagine her at the Department Picnic. How Platt or Voight ask her how things are and she slips up that we’re sharing a bed. I don’t want her to have to keep such a secret. She’s still a kid."

"That makes sense." Adam nods at that. "What if I move to the couch before she wakes up? She’s seen me crash there a ton of times..."

Kevin raises an eyebrow and grins. "When all’s said and done, you mean?"

"Especially the done part." Adam leans in, to kiss him again. "What do you think?"

"I think we should move this conversation to my bedroom." Kevin gets up and so does Adam.

When Kevin quietly closes the bedroom door, it’s just him and Adam, just looking at each other.

"Vin’s having a sleepover at one of her friends’ next weekend..." Kevin says nervously, all of a sudden.

Adam steps closer and puts his arms around Kevin’s waist. "You don’t have to explain anything. I have no problem with waiting."

Kevin shakes his head and grins. "You’re one of the most impatient people..."

"I’m not..." Adam says before he kisses Kevin again, pulling at his t-shirt, making them both laugh quietly.


End file.
